


Wolf snuggles and video games!

by CanadianCat



Series: Extra stuff! [2]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not me., Probably., anyways. another...x reader thing., anyways.., enjoy i suppose?, everyone of these will be platonic cause yeah., is this the only fandom i'll write for?, oh well its worth it., relationships? who said i could ever write those.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCat/pseuds/CanadianCat
Summary: You came to play video games with one of your good friends, but it turns out that both of you seemed to have forgotten what night it was! So, all you really got was playing video games by yourself and a big snuggle buddy! But that's still a good thing, right?





	Wolf snuggles and video games!

You softly sighed as you ran across the grassy field, over to where one of your closest friends lived. He invited you over to play video games with him, and you were more than happy to accept his invitation. Your bag that you brought softly bounced as you ran, as the stars shined down upon you. You had finally reached the door of the place and took a deep breath. Just as you were about to knock, the door opened, as you faced Jamison, another friend of yours who lived there, fully dressed in a jacket and sweatpants.

"Ah! Hey!"

He smiled as he held the door open and moved to the side.

"Come in! I was just about to head out anyway."

"Thank you Jami!"

"It's no problem! But eh..you came at...quite the wrong day. You'll see what I mean."

Before you could ask any questions, he softly shut the door and left you, and a giant brown wolf alone.

"So this is what he meant."

The wolf's ears perked up as he spun his head towards you. His tail wagged quickly as he ran over to you.

"H-Hey..Tucker..?"

The wolf started happily panting and jumped up and down for a few seconds, then nuzzled his head into your hand.

"Okay good this is you."

The wolf pranced in circles before sitting on the couch again, almost asking you to sit down with him. You followed the wolf's orders and sat down, as he curled his body around you like a giant blanket. He sniffed the bag for a few seconds before sticking his head in it.

"Hey! You might break something, silly!"

He lifted his head up with a game softly clenched between his teeth, as if he was softly holding it.

"Ah...thanks, I guess?"

You grabbed it and studied it, making sure he didn't break anything. He softly whined and you looked over at him again to see him holding a controller this time.

"Geez. You're very gentle."

You grabbed that as well as he let you get up to turn the system on. He got up as well and grabbed a nearby blanket and a few pillows, and sat down again. You softly patted his head and turned on the game, starting it up.

About a hour in, he shoved a pillow behind your head and back, and wrapped himself around you again, with the blanket falling over both of you. He had a pillow at his head that he softly held with his paws.

"Aww. Thanks Tuck."

You patted his head again as he nuzzled closer to you, his eyes slowly closing as he watched you play. You had to admit as well, you were getting tired. It was around 11. After a few more minutes, Tucker finally placed his head on the controller, preventing you from moving your hands.

"Hey, what's this all about?"

He softly whined as he placed a paw on the pause button, and looked at the power button.

"What? You want me to turn it off?"

The wolf nodded in response, setting his head back down on the pillow.

"I guess it would be a good time to turn in, huh. Alright, I'll turn it off."

You saved the game and quit it, then turned off the console. He got up and moved the pillows, and laid you down. He snuggled up beside you and laid his head on your chest, closing his eyes. Soon enough it felt like you had weights on your eyelids and it was a chore to keep them open, so you decided to let sleep take you over, as you softly pet the wolf sleeping and snoring on you.

 

-Bonus-

"Oh geez. I come home to two nerds sleeping on my couch. Oh well. I'm not the one dealing with that awkward interaction in the morning."

Jamison tucked you both in and headed upstairs, sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! did ya like fluff boy? good! im glad you did! if you didnt, feel free to tell me why!


End file.
